The Day of the Dead
by Rikki Writinglover
Summary: The dead the dead rise- again. Rick gets a visit from the people he thinks he let down, to get closure and save his sanity. Shane/Rick friendship- takes place after "This sorrowful Life" Right now its a one-shot of Rick, but might do the others seeing their past ghosts as well. Let me know if you guys want me to do more.


Rick was sitting in the yard. He knew he was barely getting his sanity back. He still saw Lori everywhere. That's why when he saw Shane walking towards him; he thought he had slipped back into a state. "Shane?" he said it warily. Shane looked how he did before the apocalypse. Dark brown curly hair, no ripped clothes. No stab wound.

Shane sat down in front of him." Hey Rick." Shane smiled at him, like how he use to smile suring the super bowl, or Rick's birthday at the station. A smile he hadn't seen since the world went to shit. He looked Shane in the eye. "I am so sorry." Shane shook his head. "Don't be man. Ya did the right thing." Rick looked at him holding back a sob. "By killing you?" Shane looked at him seriously. "Rick, you didn't kill me. The apocalypse killed me, took who I was. You killed a monster. Not me." Rick looked at him tears in his eyes. "I miss you Shane. I miss you at my back. My best friend, my brother. I stabbed you, I let you isolate yourself. I let you be lost."

Shane shook his head sighing. "My blood is on my own hands Rick. You did what you did to protect Lori and Carl. To protect the group." Rick shook his head. "I didn't protect them Shane. I lost Lori, I lost her." Shane put his hand on Ricks shoulder. "No Rick, she died to protect her child. She doesn't blame you. I don't blame you. None of us do. I miss you too Rick, but you have Daryl now. Daryl is better for this world then I was. He's who you need here not me." Rick grabbed Shane's shoulder. "I miss my brother Shane." Shane smiled using the tone he did when Carl was shot. "Rick, so does Daryl. You have someone on your back. If I hadn't died, Daryl wouldn't be who he is. He wouldn't be here for Carol." Shane tilted his head and Rick did the same, looking at Daryl talking to Carol on the steps.

"I'm sorry Rick. I didn't want to leave you, to hurt you, but now you have to come back. You can't slip away and leave these people alone. They need you. "Shane smiled and pointed to the other end of the yard. Standing there….. was everyone. Lori smiling and holding Sophia's hand. Andrea and Amy stood side by side holding hands and laughing. Dale winked at him laughing. Jim stood next to Dale smiling. Jacquie stood smiling next to T- dog, who was laughing at Axel. Merle stood off to the side. They walked up to rick and Shane. Dale smiled. "You've done good Rick; you've kept the group human." He smiled at Dale and Andrea stepped up. "You've kept them together." Lori smiled. "You have helped them grow." Shane smiled and stood up. "You've kept us alive in memories. You didn't fail us." He whispered in Rick's ear. "Plus I think I finally found someone. Just like me it took death right?" He smiled and winked at Andrea.

"Andrea looked at him a little sadly. "Take care of Michonne for me Rick." He nodded. "I will." "And my momma!" Sophia added. Rick smiled. "Of course." The Merle walked up. "And my baby bro. You look after him, or I'll to come back again." He chuckled at Merle. "I will, but I doubt Daryl needs to be taken care of….. even so I think Carol's got that covered." Merle smiled and laughed. Lori leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "We have to go love you baby." With that the group turned to walk away. All except Shane. He bent down and looked Rick in the eye. "Never lose sight of who you are Rick. Don't try and be like me, or Dale. Because it's you who has kept them alive. Not us. You are the strongest man I've ever known. I trust you to be the man I called my brother, and save these people. You'll pull through. I know it. Rick heard Andrea's voice call out for Shane, but he couldn't see her anymore. Shane smiled at Rick and started to walk away but Rick stopped him. "Shane!" Shane turned around. "I love you Shane.I'll never forget you my brother." Shane grinned a toothy grin. "I won't either brother. Remember to tell Lil' Asskicker about her Uncle Shane!" Rick smiled and with one last laugh, Shane faded away. Rick smiled. He knew he was gonna be just fine from now on.


End file.
